


英国梨与小苍兰

by FairyTalesAndLies



Series: 小男孩相关 [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTalesAndLies/pseuds/FairyTalesAndLies
Summary: Asher早该知道他见到Jack那一刻就会幻灭。





	英国梨与小苍兰

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC，NC17，Underage；小丑回魂有感的迷弟A；注意避雷注意避雷。  
> BGM：Messy Girl By morri3on

一  
严格意义上说《IT1》才是Asher在电影院看的第一部R级电影，在父母监督下，当然。  
在此之前他一直好奇自己对这类惊悚片的反应究竟如何，毕竟荧幕上的血浆，放大的音效，和冲击性的画面都会一次性砸到你眼前需要你瞬间消化。  
更何况它来自Stephen King！

等他捏着母亲的手刷完了第一遍，母亲看着Asher还在冒汗的额头担心的问：“Asher，没事吧？”  
Asher像是刚反应过来：“……不，Mom，我没事。”  
母亲松口气：“那就好，”她开始整理身边的可乐杯，“如果你害怕下次就不要看了。”  
“不，”这时电影院也打开了灯光，忽然的光线让Asher不禁眯了眯眼，“我想多看几次。”

当时《IT1》已经不算是首周，虽然是个大热片，但Asher的父母很忙，Asher更忙。他们只是抽空渡过一下难得的亲子时光，所以只是找了个清静的影院，甚至挑选了相对有些尴尬的位置。但自那以后就有点难以招架了：Asher甚至去拽了还在念大学的堂兄去影院，只是为了再看一次这部电影。  
当然当然，德里的风景，压抑的风情，让他罹患小丑恐惧症的妖异的怪物，孩子们之间的友情和爱情，全都在吸引着Asher。  
然而Asher更想知道，他为什么会一直盯着Eddie Kaspbrak看。

或许不应该说是 Eddie Kaspbrak。他看着谷歌界面想。  
想着那男孩小小一只骑在自行车上的背影，想着那男孩可以气死字幕时间轴的语速，想着那男孩拿着红色彩笔在石膏手臂上涂抹着“LOVER”字样的手指。  
原来他叫Jack。Asher看着手机页面上那男孩尖翘的小鼻头，Jack Dylan Grazer——

Jack在《IT》的确很亮眼，有的激进的评论说在这部电影里不可能有人会看不见Jack。  
就连他父母也对Jack赞赏有加，但是Asher总是觉得有什么不对。  
不管是舞台剧还是迪士尼，Asher见过太多好看的人。Jack可以算是相当符合他审美的那个，他得承认。  
但是这不能对他奇怪的、所谓迷恋做出合理的解释。

是的，迷恋。他弟弟Avi在发现他对着海报购买界面发呆时对他说的。  
“虽然你品味不错，但是十五岁的男生迷恋追星，Asher？你最近是不是压力太大了？”  
“什么？”Asher相当困惑，“我追星？”

他当然在追星，他每天的行为就像他母亲和妹妹一起在看迪士尼频道时的反应一样。  
会有控制不住的笑容，咬着嘴唇的沉思，还有疯狂收集周边的行为。  
当Asher看着摆了一床的JDG的卫衣——为了反霸凌公益活动，顺带一提——上面Jack的大头像发呆时，他终于明白了这一点。  
路过的Avi摇了摇头：“你完了，Asher，这是你从光鲜亮丽的校园明星堕落成Nerd的第一步。”  
Nerd也无所谓。Asher一边叠着衣服一边想着，Jack的角色大多就是被霸凌的Nerd小可怜，可他哪来的灵感呢？不会是从现实生活里吧，那我宁可相信他只是天赋异禀——  
等下。Asher的身体僵硬了，看来他确实是完了。

所以在《Shazam》试镜过程中Asher有一点激动。就一点，真的。  
他没想到和他搭戏的就是Jack。但他不会表现出来，作为一个每天都在被表白的童星，虽然他很感激自己的粉丝，但也不代表想跟粉丝共事，他也希望能保有一点自己的空间。  
所以在上百个男孩子排队等着进入那会议室时，Asher只顾着低头复习漫画，直到母亲戳了戳他：“我觉得Jack很喜欢你。”  
Asher迷茫的抬起头，正看见玻璃里面的Jack刚结束一波对手戏，拿着星巴克对自己晃了晃——他的眼睛很亮，笑容可以露出尖尖的牙齿，与Asher的对视让他皱了皱可爱的鼻子。  
后来Jack告诉Asher，他当时以为自己就是碰上了橱窗中现实里的Billy Batson。

二  
可没人告诉他偶像破灭是这样的感觉——或许London因为喜欢的小明星奉子成婚而把自己关在房间里一天这件事应该给他一点什么启示。

Asher看着在客厅沙发上东倒西歪的一群人叹了口气。  
拍戏过程中，他们一群孩子住在了同一幢大房子里，一来适应角色培养感情，二来也方便照顾。  
但更方便了他们胡闹。  
Grace在阻止不及后瞬间倒戈成了始作俑者之一。  
而真正的领头人此时正拿着Ian推荐的奶茶歪在一张单人沙发上，那动作之粗狂简直像是坐在了铁王座上。  
凌晨四点。  
衣物和披萨盒子散落一地，电视上还显示着Game Over几个大字。  
Asher看了看表。这意味着这群人看着电影打着游戏过了八个多小时，也就难怪他们睡得这么死，连Asher挨个把他们放平在地上并盖上了一层被子都没有人醒过来。  
而铁王座上的那个，永远都别出一格。Asher在Jack死死搂上他脖子不让他动的时候简直想为Jack拍拍手——  
看吧，该怎么办，难道就这么别扭的睡一夜吗。

这个莫名其妙手劲儿如此之大的，还咬着奶茶吸管并且前襟还留着一滩芒果味奶昔的，不听话的小个子像抱着什么玩具熊一样的搂住Asher，嘴里还含含糊糊的问：“你是谁啊——”  
Asher能感觉到他温热的呼吸打在自己的脖颈上，Jack离得太近了，他说话时感觉简直就像是一个亲吻。  
这是Asher第一次面对一个男孩脸红心跳。

后来那一次是参加完某个采访，记者问到了《IT》，于是Asher也诚恳的回答了。  
结果就是面对着Jack的各种揶揄：“四次！你居然看了四次！”他拿手肘顶了Asher的腹部一下，“说真的，你喜欢哪个角色。”  
“Eddie，当然是Eddie。”Asher点点头。  
Jack只是大笑：“当然，你如果说是别的角色我会半夜把你被子扯掉。”  
可是这是真的。Asher暗想。不过没关系，他知道的，每个人自我保护的方式不同，Jack选择的就是将一切玩笑化。  
好像他不认真，事情就不存在了一样。

于是这也给Asher提供了许多保护色，让他能把一切行为合理化。  
在几乎是掐着表随着官网倒计时展望《IT2》的预告之后，Asher迅速点赞回复Jack的Ins也没显得有多特别。  
于是接到Jack的FaceTime提醒时，Asher早就整理好了自己的情绪。  
“哥们，我知道你是我的粉丝，但你不会是在我Ins上反复刷新就为了及早回复我吧。”视频那头那个头发乱糟糟的人哈哈大笑。  
嗯，是的，确实是这样。  
心里这么说的Asher只能笑着回一句：“巧合吧。”

三  
而让Asher后悔对Jack看待一切都不认真的态度进行配合的起因是那次。  
那是在《Shazam2》的片场上，造型组有个姑娘刚刚接受了助理导演的求婚。所有人都得到了不少新婚糖果。

Jack扯着Asher躲了起来，去了他们常驻扎的秘密基地。也就是一个普通的，远离人烟的屋顶。  
他俩往日一起发呆，一起打游戏，一起看日落的常驻基地。  
偶尔Asher会误以为这是什么情侣活动，但是Jack明显有皮肤饥渴症以及自带所有人都想宠着他的Buff，而这总会给Asher的想法泼上一盆冷水。  
他那些粉丝一定不知道，他们一向无往不利的偶像居然陷入了迷惘而看不见尽头的暗恋——  
是的，他终于意识到了。这个邋遢的，黏人的，从不打理自己的小精怪，已经彻底粉碎了Asher对他的粉丝滤镜，并绝望的转换成了一种更可怕的感情。  
暗恋。

所以在夕阳西下，Jack带着一嘴的甜味儿亲上他的时候，Asher才会这么惊讶。  
“我喜欢吃你那个草莓口味的。”Jack舔了舔嘴唇。  
果然。这是他自己造成的绝望的死胡同。

但Asher没想到，这个甜蜜的，混合着草莓和薄荷味儿的吻，只是个开始。

他们都是血气方刚的青春期少年，头脑冲动，做事不计后果。  
而最不计后果的是，Asher在Jack的邀请下，一起滚上了床。  
具体地说，还不算上床。  
顶多是互相用手抚慰一下罢了。他们都处在对性爱相当好奇的阶段，而且，暗恋的人的主动邀请，哪怕知道结果一定不好，也没几个人能顶住诱惑。

那天半夜Jack偷偷摸进Asher的房间，又偷偷把自己塞进了Asher的被子。  
“怎么了，Jack？”Asher迷迷糊糊的问，“是做噩梦了吗？”  
Jack经常这样，有时候是因为冷，有时候是因为噩梦，有时候单纯因为无聊，跑进他房间、他怀里，等着Asher给他掖好被角，两人像连体婴一样搂着入睡。  
然而这次不一样，Jack像要做什么心虚事儿一样清了清嗓子。  
“Asher，”他沉重的说，“我梦遗了。”  
Asher听了这话清醒了一半：“……这很正常，这是发育的必经流程。”  
“所以，”Jack打断他，“我想跟你学学怎么取悦自己。”

说实在的，Asher认为假借青春期一时快感做借口而把Jack按在床上的自己，有点卑鄙。  
Jack小声呻吟起来的声音和他平时都不同，不是变声期有些沙哑的嗓音，而是一种压抑着的甜，和有点高的频率，正骚弄着Asher的鼓膜。  
他把头埋在Jack的脖颈处，只有他知道好像镇定自若的掌控一切的自己，脸上的温度是有多高。

那个夏天他俩做了相当多的尝试，甚至一前一后去了深夜便利店，并且满载而归。  
正在Jack研究那一打避孕套的使用说明的时候，Asher只是坐在沙发上眺望着远处并不断唾弃自己。  
Jack在这方面倒是极有求知欲，他拆开一包避孕套沉默许久，接着展示到Asher眼前：“哇哦，居然还有螺旋状的。”  
Asher看他一眼，接着头痛的揉了揉自己的头发。  
这个房间的几乎各个角落都洒满了他俩的体液还有辅助手淫的润滑剂——当然Asher都清理好了，他发誓。  
Jack像个好奇宝宝一样和Asher比过尺寸，第一次他拿手触碰了Asher一会儿对方就缴械投降，这让Jack愣了好半天。  
“话说，”他咽咽口水，“你该不会还是处男吧？”  
Asher敏感的看了他一眼：“是的，所以呢？”  
“呃，没有看不起你的意思，”Jack的声音有一种隐藏很好的高兴，“就是问问罢了。”  
Asher陷入了另一波更深的头痛中，那堆注定用不上的避孕套的昂贵倒在其次，他知道自己深层的焦虑是什么：  
他们快要分开了。  
几个月的拍摄期很快结束，下次见面不出意外又得是半年甚至一年后的宣传期——  
而Jack的态度，让Asher连身为炮友的感觉都没有。  
他太坦荡了，仿佛哪怕跟Asher真的sex过了，第二天一早也会拍着Asher肩膀喊哥们。

难道我的初衷是为了和你做哥们吗。Asher悲哀的想。

四  
于是生活又进入了平淡的每一天。  
他们又回归了普通朋友的位置，Ins上点个赞，偶尔想起来会弹一个视频过去。  
“最近忙吗，专辑怎么样？”  
“还不错，你呢，在哪里拍戏？”

就是绝口不提那个荒唐的夏天。  
不知道长大了一点的Jack会不会觉得他们之间的亲密行为很羞耻，内心深处恨不得穿越过去把这段记忆彻底抹杀。

因此Asher在例行无聊直播时，接到Jack的聊天申请，颇有一点惊讶。  
“Jack来了——”评论里发现了这个从来坐不住的人。  
Asher接受了，就看见对面的人蓬头垢面的打开了灯，下一秒Asher就把他踢了出去。  
“你去把衣服穿好再回来。”Asher不理会Jack“只有Bill才这么踢过我”的抗议，冷酷的回复。  
这个小疯子可能刚睡醒，在互联网上赤裸半身毫不在意。可Asher总觉得他有义务保护一下，呃，他朋友的隐私。  
等Jack终于穿戴整齐的出现在直播画面的时候，Asher总算是松一口气。  
可Jack永远那么口无遮拦：“我在你家附近，我们出来玩吧，找个地方见面，就——”  
Asher只能又把Jack踢了出去，并且发条消息让Jack把地址发短信给他。  
临下线时，Asher不经意看了一眼评论。  
“你们不觉得他俩在调情吗？？”  
不觉得，Asher想。那也得有情可以调。

他们没有约在任何地方见面。  
Jack刚参加完一个凤凰城附近的活动，灵光一现就冲动的买票跑了过来。他拖着行李箱磕磕绊绊的走在大路上，另一只拿着咖啡的手冲着Asher挥了又挥。  
Asher看着Jack似乎永远学不会好好走路的脚步，不禁摇着头笑起来。  
他走过去接过那硕大的行李箱，问Jack：“你累吗？需要先到我家睡一觉吗？”  
Jack咬咬吸管：“嗯——先睡一觉。”  
他那狡黠的目光让Asher的耳朵有点发热。

所以在Jack和他的家人礼貌的一一打过招呼，又借口犯困把Asher拉进卧室，然后一只手摸索上Asher的牛仔裤时，Asher心里并没有多少意外。  
但这次不太一样，Jack明显的急切了许多。  
他扒下Asher的裤子舔了舔，被涩得皱皱眉头。  
Jack真是一如既往的不擅长口活。  
Asher叹口气，放下那点想跟Jack谈谈的心。他示意Jack停下，然后单手把Jack抱到他睡了十几年的单人床上。  
“我平时会在这里玩吉他。”Asher亲了亲Jack的额头。  
“所以呢？”Jack疑惑的问。  
“所以隔音很好，你可以叫出来。”

Asher给Jack含的时候，引得Jack一声尖叫。很奇怪的是，口交明明是种很容易让人感到被羞辱的性行为，但Asher总是显得更从容更能掌控一切的那个。  
他知道Jack的所有敏感点。Jack把沾着Asher味道的枕头压在自己脸上，有点愤恨的想着。  
Asher慢条斯理的舔舐让Jack发疯。他的头发没有用那该死的发蜡，只是柔软的顺下来轻轻戳到Jack的大腿根。  
Jack对快感束手无策，只能半睁着眼茫然的看着灰色窗帘外，朦朦胧胧的月亮。他的双腿忍不住收紧，紧接着又被Asher强势的掰开。  
Jack挣扎不动，几乎有了任人摆布的错觉。  
等Jack射精以后，Asher只是起身，用手背擦了擦他的嘴角。  
“你咽了？”Jack有气无力的问，“过来，我帮你弄。”  
Asher只是摇摇头，他把放在椅子上的吉他放到一边，坐上去远远地看着Jack。  
“不用了，就这样吧。”  
“这算什么——”Jack有点气急败坏，“对了，我有个主意。”

他永远不该相信Jack能有什么好主意。  
看见迅速脱至全裸的Jack，Asher只能这么想。  
Asher对这副身体很熟悉，毕竟他们互相探索抚慰了三个多月。  
兴许是少年人的悲哀或者身体记忆，Asher最终还是硬了。

然而这次不一样。  
Jack看着他，咬了咬下嘴唇，然后轻轻的说：“你要不要操我。”  
说这话时，Asher能闻到一股水果香，像甜而汁水横溢的梨子。  
他听见自己问：“什么？”

然后Jack像下定什么决心一样走过来，拿Asher的手放在自己的胸口上。  
“操我，我说。”

于是Asher那张床单上多洒了一些不言而喻的液体。Jack倒是准备齐全，背包里的润滑剂和套子应有尽有，Asher都要怀疑安检是怎么放他过去的。

给Jack扩张时，Jack的手指先是掐在他的手臂，接着像意识到什么一样放在了床单上。  
“没关系，放到我身上。”Asher凑过去亲了亲他有几颗小雀斑的鼻尖。  
Jack在他进入的时候还是无助的攀住了Asher的肩膀，他的指甲有点长，在Asher背部留下一串红痕。

“很疼吗？”Asher搂住他。  
“没事，”Jack缓了缓，“你、你动一动。”  
在Asher缓慢的摆动腰部撞击Jack的髋骨时，Jack紧张得不住啃咬自己的嘴唇，换来Asher一个又一个还带着精液腥味儿的深吻。  
Jack皱皱眉，但是想到这味道来自哪里，只能被迫接受含都含不住的唾液。  
只是这感觉很奇怪，他想着，好像不仅仅是身体充盈了，连心里都有种莫名的满足感。

Jack有点茫然的看着面前的Asher，只知道现在那双纯良的绿眼睛里满是自己。  
他练到恰到好处的臂膀很有力，他的额发被汗水打湿粘在额头的样子很迷人，他亲吻自己的嘴唇很柔软，他从里到外都是温柔两字铸就的。

接着Asher抓起Jack的手按在自己的胸口，然后停下动作。  
“嘘，”Asher说，“你能听见声音吗？”  
“什么——”Jack有点反应不过来。

“你是说，你是说。”  
他终于感觉到了，他手下有一颗正在默默跳动着的，滚烫的心脏。  
Jack愤怒的锤他一下：“你早干嘛去了？”最后的尾音因为牵动到身体里的性器而放软了许多。

Jack小心翼翼的筹划，唯恐被拒绝的惶恐，成为炮友达成目标后的空虚。  
他一直只等着这一句话。

那感觉是什么？  
是几亿光年外的恒星爆炸，大地满目疮痍，一片荒芜。而你直奔我而来，带着清风和水，带着植物与光。一枚种子落在地上，这个世界只有你给的春天。

Asher也愣住了：“——所以你的意思是？”  
Jack扯下他的头死命亲他：“难道我表现得还不够明显吗？”

五  
Jack早就知道Asher是自己的粉丝。他看着自己刚才在找被子时翻出来的JDG长T——顺手换上，当然。  
然而Jack一直不敢确定Asher喜不喜欢自己。兴许他被偶像光环迷住了眼（虽然Jack也没什么偶像光环），兴许他只是不愿意驳要一起共事许久的Jack的脸面。

Jack知道Asher不是瞻前顾后，他只是为人着想太多。  
往常Jack不会喜欢Asher这种性格，然而当被着想这人变成自己，Jack就不由自主的接受并因此而产生了骄矜之情。  
所有人都在宠我一个，我想要的不过最温柔的这个。  
你的温柔并不强大，强大的是你自己。  
他盯着Asher的睡颜发呆许久，手指轻轻划过Asher的鼻梁。

然后Jack翻开手机。  
“谢谢你告诉我你哥在家。”

收件人当然是Avi。

Fin


End file.
